quakefandomcom-20200222-history
DeathMatch PLUS PACK!
DeathMatch PLUS PACK! is a modification for Quake made by W. Harris. This modification features a wide variety of features intended for Deathmatch games. It is intended to be used on a server, meaning no custom models or sounds are included as both would require every player to install the content on the client side. Impulses * Impulse 9 - Bomb * Impulse 10 - BFG * Impulse 11 - Original Impulse 9 (Give all weapons) * Impulse 12 - Original Impulse 10 (Next weapon) * Impulse 13 - Original Impulse 11 (Gives a Rune) * Impulse 15 - Personal Teleporter. Inspired by Exile, the player can use this button to remember a location. * Impulse 16 - Personal Teleporter. Use this button to teleport to the location set with Impulse 15. This costs 10 Cells. This cannot be done in Capture the Flag. * Impulse 17 - Tripwire. Inspired by Duke Nukem 3D, the player can place Tripwires on walls as long as they have 5 Cells and 5 Rockets. The player must stand next to a wall and press the button, at which time a Tripwire will appear and a beep will be made. When an something runs through the Tripwire, a different sound will play and the Tripwire will blow up with the force of a few Rockets. * Impulse 18 - Used in Capture the Flag. * Impulse 19 - Debugging info for Capture the Flag. * Impulse 20 - See currently toggled settings to determine what is turned on and off in the modification. * Impulse 21 - Turn on/off the Bomb * Impulse 22 - Turn on/off the BFG * Impulse 23 - Turn on/off the Tripwire * Impulse 24 - Turn on/off the Personal Teleporter Weapon Changes * The Double-Barrelled Shotgun fires slower than before, but now causes about the same level of damage as a Rocket Launcher. This was due to nobody wishing to use the Double-Barrelled Shotgun on W. Harris' server. New Obituaries * "Player" tripped on his own tripwire (Suicide by Tripwire) * "Player" was tripwired by "Attacker" (Death by enemy's Tripwire) New Content Weapons * BFG - Inspired by the Doom Weapon. * Bomb - A highly lethal weapon that blows up a massive area after 10 seconds. Game Modes * Teamplay 2 - Super-Non Friendly Fire (kill a teammate and you explode) * Teamplay 3 - Like Teamplay 2, but you lose a frag as well. * Teamplay 4 - IT. One player is "IT" and wears a red shirt, everyone else wears white shirts. Killing "IT" gives three frags. People become "IT" by being killed by the previous player holding the title of "IT". Being "IT" is a bad thing, since everyone gets bonuses from killing "IT" while "IT" cannot get any bonuses. It is intended for players to ignore each other and instead hunt "IT", who will naturally be the player with the weakest level of skill on the server. The player that is "IT" holds a Silver Key so they can be made aware they are "IT". * Teamplay 5 - TI. Essentially the inverse of IT. One player is "TI" and wears a red shirt, everyone else wears white shirts. "TI" can kill people for three frags each. People become "TI" by killing the previous player holding the title of "TI". Being "TI" is a good thing, since the player gets bonuses from killing everyone else while everyone else cannot get any bonuses. It is intended for players to ignore each other and instead hunt "TI", who will naturally be the player with the highest level of skill on the server. The player that is "TI" holds a Gold Key so they can be made aware they are "TI". * Teamplay 6 - Quake-TI. Similar to Teamplay 5, but with a "Quake Power" active at all times for "TI". This power is relative to the number of players on the server, more players means it does that many times more than the normal level of damage. * Teamplay 7 - Capture the Flag. Players decide which team they wish to be part of by stating Color 0 (for Silver) or Color 1 (for Gold). The players then decide where they wish to drop their flag, one member of each team can use impulse 18 to place their flag/base in a designated area. Players do not do damage to each other during this time. Once both bases are set, the game proper begins. The goal is to grab the opponent's flag from their base and bring it back to the opposing team's base, thereby securing the flag and earning the team 4 frags. Players with the flag glow, thereby making them easily detectable. If the player dies with a flag, the flag will remain in said location, and can be picked up by members of either team. The team opposite the flag can pick it up to continue carrying it to the base. The player on the same team as the flag can walk over it to teleport it back to their base; this avoids an issue where players on the same team could prevent the other team from capturing the flag by simply running around with said flag. Teammates can use strategy and drop the flag with impulse 18 to pass it to other players. Gallery Tripwire.png|Tripwire CTFBases.png|The Silver and Gold base have been placed a bit too close for comfort in Capture the Flag. CTFFlagStolen.png|The Silver flag was taken in Capture the Flag, but the player was killed before they could bring it to the Gold base. Luckily a teammate is ready to continue the quest. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 closed-source mods Category:Quake overhauls